This invention relates to the efficient automatic control apparatus capable of scheduling and controlling a number of independent machines. It relates particularly to the efficient user-friendly control of a number of work stations by a robot means.
In the provision of some computer-operated apparatus, e.g. robots, it is desirable to provide a variety of operations in various sequences and to do so making efficient use of a central computer-control apparatus. Moreover, it has been desirable to provide computer-control systems that would be capable of controlling new work stations, even new apparatus for performing work tasks which are not conceived at the time of the original installation, with a minimum of waste of resources in reconfiguring and learning the modified or expanded system. This type of problem is best seen with respect to a computerized robot control. For example in a laboratory system wherein a person may use the robot to carry out a filtration operation with one set of equipment and a mixing procedure with another set of equipment, it may be desirable, two years after the purchase of the system, to add a step for carrying out centrifuging and, a packaging operation. Moreover, it may sometimes be desirable to carry out the packaging operation before the mixing, or to have a post-packaging centrifuation procedure. Available computer-control apparatus for robots to efficiently achieve the various processes including different sequences, and even process steps relating to equipment only to be developed in the future, is not available.
Indeed, advanced robot-control approaches being contemplated at present seem to be divided into two-classes: One of these is a so-called "teach-pendant" procedure which essentially does away with the need to utilize a computer programming language. Abstraction is largely eliminated. Any sequencing of operations is stored in the control system in a manner which limits its flexibility.
Another type of procedure is typified by those various program or programs which are completely defined and the use of robot-independent language. There is not concept of the use of a very simple, device-independent, sequencing language or use of such a language in a system featuring acceptance of yet-to-be-defined programs for operating yet-to-be defined-apparatus.
In many commerical operations, teaching a single conventional computer language to the operator, sometimes a new language for different modules, presents a major problem in economic assimilation of the robot apparatus into the plant or laboratory. The present inventor has set out to simplify the language problem while maintaining great flexibility in the operating capabilities of his control system.